


Miscommunication

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Enby!Race, Ficlet, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Modern AU, Short and Silly, Wordcount: 500-1.000, nb!Race, nonbinary!Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: In which Race is bad with slang, Albert is an instigator, and Spot is exasperated
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote for a friend!

“Racetrack, I love you dearly but  _ what the fuck _ ?” 

Race gave Spot a look of absolute confusion. “All I said was; ‘Hustlers is a pretty yeet movie!’ What’s wrong with that?” It had been Albert’s choice for movie night and he had suggested they watch ‘Hustlers’ after Katherine had recommended it. Race had been pleasantly surprised that he had actually chosen a movie that wasn’t...questionable this time. They knew deep down that they wouldn’t have been able to sit through yet another Sharknado movie. Sure, they were enjoyable at first in a dumb way but there was only so many times they could be rewatched before the mere mention of them made Race feel  _ feral _ . 

Spot just furrowed his eyebrows, clearly ignoring the look of pure glee that was on Albert’s face. “What...What do you think yeet means? Like genuinely. Because that is absolutely  _ not _ how you use it.” 

“...Great.” Even as they said the word, Race knew they were wrong. The look of pure dismay on Spot’s face was proof enough of that. But they were certain that was what it meant! Albert had sworn hands down that that’s what it meant, and Race trusted their boyfriends too much to doubt him. There was absolutely no possible reason for Albert to lie to them. Maybe Spot was just trying to mess with him? That had to be it. Yeet clearly meant great - even if the look Spot was giving them suggested otherwise. 

They watched as a sigh of pure disappointment left their boyfriend. “And how did you come to that conclusion, pretty boy?” He groaned. “It doesn’t mean great.” 

Race glanced over at Albert who was clearly doing his best to appear ‘innocent’. “Of course it does, Spotty.” A smirk that was almost wicked broke out on the red-head’s face. “It’s obvious that it does and of course, I did my job as a good boyfriend and explained it clearly to Racer. There’s no other meaning to it.” A slight feeling of doubt began to form in Race’s stomach. Albert looked far too smug and satisfied about this. Were they missing out on something…? 

If anything, Spot just looked tired as he listened to Albert speak. “Al, stop messing with them. Seriously.” He shook his head. “Yeet doesn’t mean great, pretty boy. It means to throw something.” 

“Oh.” Race’s face went bright red as they moved to hide it in Spot’s shoulder. Now they just felt...stupid. Was it something they were supposed to have known? Should they have picked up on Al’s joke sooner…? 

“Hey.” Spot nudged them with his shoulder gently. “Don’t get worked up about it. It’s not your fault that we’re both dating a dumbass!” He yelled the word over his shoulder at Albert, shaking his head. 

A slight smile broke out on Race’s face as they heard Albert huff in response. “I feel like we shouldn’t be even remotely surprised at this point.” Picking up a cushion, they moved to throw it at their boyfriend. 

Spot smirked as the two of them watched it hit its mark. “Now,  _ that _ was yeet.” 

Race couldn’t help but laugh. God, they loved their boyfriends. More than anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will stand by the fact Yeet means Great! Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
